User blog:Gigi1709/iFinale part 4 final part
This is the last part, originally it was divided in three, but then I prefered to put all the parts together in one post... enjoy and please feel free to comment, ask, insult (with moderation) :D Two minutes to eight. Freddie and Carly were elegantly dressed, the boy with a black tuxedo and the girl with a long red dress. This night emission was special, the most special in fact, tonight was the last iCarly and they have lots of surprises. Everything was ready for the show, everything but… “Where’s Sam?” asked the Technical Producer. “I’m gonna kill her, she can’t be late to iCarly’s last show” “All right, all right… keep it cool… she’ll be here” “It’s 7:58” “I know, I’m gonna kill her” “Kill who?” asked Sam who just arrived. “Where’s your dress?” asked Carly in desperation. “Easy” “Sam go get dressed right now” ordered the boy. “Don’t tell me what to do” “Sam!” shouted Carly. “All right” A minute later she returned wearing a purple dress (the girl was fast). And in case you were wondering it’s the same dress Freddie wanted her to use when he made the Wade Collins video. “Ok, here you have, Sam” said Freddie as he put the blue remote in Sam’s hand, the first time ever he gave her the control that way. He put the camera in the tripod, and stood next to Carly and Sam. “In 5, 4, 3, 2” “I’m Carly” “I’m Sam” “I’m Freddie” “And as you already know, this is the last show” said Carly, then Sam pressed one button of the remote and some voices sounded like ‘boo’. “But, don’t be sad”. “You see” continued Sam. “The reason for which iCaly ends tonight is that Fredward is moving out to Massachusetts”. “That’s right” confirmed Freddie. “So, you know who to blame for this” The night passed so fast that they even didn’t notice. After a collage of videos, photos and that kind of things, the show was near to an end. “That’s it for tonight” said Carly. “Freddie it was a pleasure to made iCarly with you” “It was my pleasure, Carly” “Sam, it was a pleasure to work with you too” “Sure, Carls, and it was… nice to work with you, Fredward” Carly then added “Look guys, we would have love to have some guests here, but due to the short time and the shock of the news, well, we couldn’t do a more special show… Nevertheless, I sincerely hope that Sam, Freddie and I gave you tons of fun, and that at least once a week we could make you laugh, you know, make your day happier. We’ll never forget that thanks to you this is one of the most popular websites in the world, we don’t have words to describe our gratitude” In that moment Carl’s voice broke a little but kept going. “You were the best part of all of this, guys, we’ll never forget you... Good night”. The cam was turned off and the show went out of the air. That night, after 3 years and a little more, iCarly ended. “We’re off” said Freddie. “That’s it I guess” “I’m going downstairs and see what’s for dinner” said Sam. “Come on Sam, it’s our last night together” “Yeah easy, Puckett” “Easy? Easy?” A week, that was the time that took to Sam to finally collapse. “I’m easy. I’m freaking easy!” her words sounded all over the studio. “How do you expect me to react? You’re going and one of the most important things in my life is over, iCarly is over. I’m totally cool with it, if it were for me I’d have sent you away from here years ago. But, I’m not the one who’s leaving her friends, I’m not the one who abandons the show. I’m not the one who doesn’t even care about it!” “You think I want to go?!” asked Freddie angrily “Well, if you´d not want to, you could have insisted to your mother, but you didn’t. It’s obvious you don’t care about your friends, and you know? I don’t care if you go, anyway, I HATE YOU! I’m going home. In Seattle!” She opened and slammed the door with such an anger that its echo last for more than 3 seconds. Carly and Freddie were stupefied; they had never seen Sam this upset, choleric. None of the tried to stop her, they wanted to, but it seemed like she wanted to be alone. Minutes later Freddie went home and Carly went to her bedroom. She was thinking about the situation over and over. Just in that moment, Spencer came in. “Carly? Are you alright? Freddie told me what happened in the hall” “Yeah, I’m Ok… I can’t believe Sam’s attitude, she was so mean, she didn’t even care about spending some time with Freddie, I thought they were friends” “What are you talking about? Of course they’re friends” “You should have seen her face, she really seemed like she hated him” “You know, when someone is going away from you, it is totally natural to feel like if that person is abandoning you, and you may feel some kind of anger, that doesn’t mean she hates him” “But, she has always said she hates him, she always messes with him” “That doesn’t mean they’re not friends, maybe they’re just afraid to stop messing with each other, maybe it’s their own kind of friendship” “You think that?” “Sure… but now tell me, how do you feel about all of this, I know your crushed too. I know this Freddie stuff is hard for you” “I… I” in that moment Carly started to cry inconsolably. “I’m gonna miss him so much, Spencer” “I know, sis, I’m gonna miss him too” said her brother while hugging her. “You probably should go and pick some of your better clothes, you have two dates tomorrow” “Naah… both of them cancelled” They continue hugging until Carly fell asleep in Spencer’s arms. He took her to her bed and covered her with the sheet. He kissed her in the forehead and got out of the room. Saturday was a gray day, a sad day, Carly didn’t woke up until 12 o’clock, she was depressed, absolutely depressed. She spent the whole afternoon calling and texting Sam, but she didn’t answer. She had to talk to her, and she hoped she appeared at time to say god bye to Freddie, but she didn’t. It was seven o’clock and Freddie, Mrs. Benson, Carly, Spencer and even Gibby were in the first floor of Bushwell Plaza. “That was the last box” said Mrs. Benson to the driver of the moving truck. “Freddie I’ll be outside” “Ok” “Good bye, everyone” said Mrs. Benson as she went through the door “Good bye, Mrs. Benson” said Carly, Spencer and Gibby. “Is Sam coming?” asked Freddie concerned. “I don’t think she is” said Carly. “Oh… ok” he said resigned. “So, you and your mom will travel by plane, but all of your stuff will travel in the moving truck… in the night... why?” asked Gibby. “Well, mom thinks the plane is the safest way to travel… and she doesn’t like to travel in the day… plus, what the hell I know” “hey, Fred-o, I hope you have a great life there” said Spencer “Thanks, dude” “Yeah, don’t forget to send e-mails constantly” said Gibby “I won’t” “I’ll miss you, Freddie” said Carly. “I’ll miss you too… hey, could you give this to Sam, please?” He put a present box in Carly’s hand. “Sure” “Thanks a lot” He then hugged Spencer, then Gibby and finally Carly, they kissed each other in the cheek and said good bye. The moving truck started moving. Freddie and his mother took a cab and that was it. Freddie was gone. Freddie was sit in the back of the taxi, the same as his mother, but while she was talking with the driver, he was immerse in his thoughts. Sam’s words were still in his head. Why did she say that? Was it because she was upset about the iCarly ending? Or because she… no, she couldn’t, she couldn’t be in love with him. But was he in love with him. He was sure he didn’t hate her, not anymore, and he was sure that he cared about her, a lot. The whole week he was busy with the packing thing, but now, he had his mind cleared, and the only thing he was thinking of was Sam. The girl who constantly teased him, the girl who constantly make fun of him, the girl who almost daily caused him both, physical and emotional pain, but she was also the girl he most enjoyed be with. But it didn’t matter anymore, it was late, he was moving and apparently she didn’t even care. About eigth o’clock Carly arrived to Sam’s house. She found her wearing a black skirt and a purple blouse. “Sam? Where were you? We were waiting for you to appear the whole day” “Really? Why?” “Why? Sam, Freddie’s gone, he just went an hour ago” “Oh, cool” “Ok stop it! I’m sick of this attitude. Why are you acting like this? Why are you trying to pretend this is not affecting you?!” “You wanna know why?! How would you feel if your heart were crushed? How would you feel if one of the most important persons in your life suddenly abandoned you? How would you act if he didn’t even care about your feelings?!” “I’ve got news for you Sam, he was also one of the most important persons in my life! And I was there, with him til the end, so stop acting like a little child and tell me what’s wrong with you? Why didn’t you go? Why are you acting like this?” “Because I love that boy!” said Sam with tears in her eyes. Carly wasn’t expecting that at all. “But…” “Enough, we have a party, and I’m going” “You know you don’t want to go” “Better that staying here” “Look, Sam. I’m sorry if this whole thing was hard for you… but you had no reason for acting like that, he didn’t say it, but I know Freddie was hurt by your attitude” “Well, he deserves it, he’s a dork” “Even if you know you won’t see him anymore?”. Carly waited a few seconds before adding “Since when?” “Since when…. What?” “Since when you love hime?” “I don’t know” “Was it when you two kissed?” “Earlier I think… why don’t we talk about other thing?” “Okay, but he left you this” she gave her the present Freddie left for her. “What’s it?” “I don’t know. He didn’t tell me” Sam opened the box slowly. First she took away the paper, then she cut the tape and proceeded to open it. She took out a rectangular prism in blue color. She analyzed it for a second with a doubt in her face. “It’s the remote. He… he left this to me?” “I believe he did” “I have to go to the airport” said Sam as she started running. “Sam! Sam wait! Sam!” yelled Carly but the blonde girl ran and didn’t stop. Here, if you want to, you can imagine the ending if you want to. I wanted this to be a Sam and Freddie story, but you feel free to imagine the rest... nevertheless this is the ending the way I see it. Sam Puckett took the subway to the closest street to the airport. She was 10 block away and was running as fast as she could. She could feel the pain in her legs and she was absolutely exhausted when she reached the fifth block, but kept running. She went through the airport and quickly asked for the Massachusetts flight. “It’s on door 34” She ran to the door and asked the lady standing there “Miss, is this the Massachusetts flight?” “Indeed, but…” “Oh, you see I have to talk to somebody, it won’t take more than a minute” “I’m sorry but…” “Oh come on, man!” said Sam before trying desperately to open the door. “Miss, miss, calm down… the plane has already gone” As Sam heard those words her heart and soul were totally shattered. She kept kicking the door and eventually slowed down until she quit and crestfallen turned back and walked out of the building. It was over. She would never see Freddie Benson again. She walked through the streets looking to the ground. She was not crying at all, but she felt nothing but an indescribable loneliness. Freddie was gone. Then an scene crossed his mind, they were sat in an emergency stairway, it was the place where they shared their first kiss. He leaned and put his lips over hers for about seven or eight seconds and then stopped. Before she was gone he said “I hate you”, then she said “I hate you too”. She wanted to say something else, but she couldn’t, because she first needed to accept the fact that she was in love with him. Sam was in love with Fredward Benson, the guy she loved to tease, the boy she hated the most, her mortal enemy, sure she bothered him, but she did it because it was fun to her, and was almost sure it was fun to him too. But he also was the only boy that was there for her whenever she needed someone, the only boy that liked her the way she was, the only boy she had love in her life. He even sacrificed a world trip for her, to get rid of Missy, the girl who used to be Carly’s ‘best friend’, he believed her when no one else did. That boy was gone. She wasn’t quite sure why, but she went to the Bushwell Plaza, she got to the eight floor and walked through the hall until she arrived to the emergency stairs. It was the only place she wanted to be in that moment. She took the blue remote Freddie had given to her and pressed it against her chest. She decided to stay there thinking about… well, anything. But, then, Freddie was in her thoughts, in took just one second to make her remember he wasn’t there. And a tear drop rolled over her cheek. “Incredible, Samantha Puckett crying?” Sam recognized that voice immediately, she would recognized it anywhere, anytime. “Freddie!” she shouted while turning to see the boy that was standing next to the window “You aren’t crying because of me. Were you?” Sam didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He was there, he was really there. But it was impossible, she had to be dreaming. “What’s the matter, Puckett? Surprised? He was there, and he was real. “Of course not, Benson” she said hiding a smile with all of her will. “What are you doing here?” “Well, I’ve heard you wanted to tell me something… here I am” “What? How?” “Carly called me. Technology, Samantha” She didn’t think about it, she could have called him instead of going to the airport, but her desperation didn’t let her think clearly. “Well, what did you wanted to tell me?” “Nothing” “Then, I assume I may go” “Don’t!”said she before he pronounced the ‘o’. “I… I want you to stay, I want you to be here with me… us… I want you in my life” “Very well, then I’ll stay” “Really? How? Why? Your mother is gonna kill you” “ Yes, she will, but I the only reason I was moving was becaused she wanted me to attend to a good college, you know Massachusetts” “So, why are you staying now? If you didn’t wanted to go why were you going?” “Because I had no reason to stay here, not really, not until now” “What’s that reason?”asked the girl wishing to hear the answer. “iCarly… I’m nothing without that show” Sam’s face got serious. “I’m kidding… I’m staying because you asked me to” Silence was all over the place. Sam was confused, her brain couldn’t process what just happened. “Whoa… I still can’t believe it. That easy? You’re staying? You make Carly and I worry about nothing” “Hey, it’s not that easy, I still have to fight my mom, and that’s gonna be one epic battle” “But…” “Wanna dance?” “Dance? There’s no music” “Press the last button” Sam then realized he was talking about the remote. She looked at it an then pressed the button. A song filled the place, it was the same song that was playing during their first kiss. Sam felt a movement in her stomach, like butterflies, yeah, that kind of feeling you’re thinking about. “I programmed it and added the song” Freddie took the remote and put it on the window. Then, he took Sam’s hand and closely put his hands over her waist. She put her arms around him and together moved with the song. She neared her lips to his and He did the same, but they stopped, she settled her head on his shoulder and he bring her closer to him. “So… did I really kissed your twin?” Sam laughed and said “You’re a dork” And they stayed there, dancing for a long time, just the two of them, and no one else. It was the best night of their lives, because in that moment, everything was perfect. The perfect ending to a hatred story and the perfect beginning to... well whatever it was... maybe they were not gonna be a couple now, but the time will decide that. And as for their teasing game, of course they'll keep it, it's the best of being friends, no matter how much one person drives you crazy, you'll always be there for her/him. “I’m Carly” “I’m Sam” “I’m Freddie” “And iCarly is back!” This an example of how I want the series to end, not that possible, but definitely not impossible. Category:Blog posts